Violet
Violet was a character in Friday the 13th: A New Beginning and one of the residents of the Pinehurst Youth Development Center. Biography While attending the youth development center, Violet was assigned various work details such as laundry duty and other misc duties such as setting the table for breakfast. Violet appears to be a member of the punk genre which we can infer from her dress apparel and general attitude, Violet also has a strong love for music (whenever shown during the film she usually was listening to music, and often wearing earbuds). It also appears Violet has little to do with her fellow youth center residents, however the only person who she appears to have prolonged interaction with Robin Violet was first seen doing laundry with Robin, Joey one of the other residents of the youth center offers to help Robin and Violet with the laundry and offers them half a chocolate bar. Violet tells Joey to go away but he insist on helping any way and as a result Joey accidentally gets chocolate on a clean bed sheet causing Violet and Robin to tell him to go away. Joey leaves them and tries to start conversation with Vic. Violet and Robin start to slack on their chores and watch as Joey aggravates Vic. Their entertainment however ends shortly and they turn away in horror as Vic starts to brutally murder Joey. When the police/paramedics arrive the scene they remove a sheet placed over Joey's body (it is unknown if whether or not if this is in fact the same sheet that Joey had stained with chocolate, and how the sheet got there) and Violet gets a full view of the carnage causing her to turn away in disgust. The next day when she sets the table for breakfast she accidentally includes two extra spots (one for Joey and the other for Vic) and the other residents give her a hard time for this which she replies "I said I was sorry!" (It is unknown if she had forgotten due to medical condition or if she was distracted by the music from her earbuds and forgot). Later in the film a heartbroken, Jake comes into her room looking for advice at first she doesn't hear him at first and was dancing to her music. When she finally hears Jake, she simply tells him to come back later. Shortly after Jason Voorhees comes into her room and raises Violet in the air by her throat strangling her briefly then commencing with stabbing her in the stomach. (Originally, Violet was going to be stabbed in the vagina and not the gut, however this was changed due to a lack of taste and it would cause the movies viewer base to be drastically reduced). Her corpse would later be found with Jake and Robin's corpse in Tommy's room. Category:Females died in the movies Category:Characters in Friday the 13th: A New Beginning Category:Characters from Friday the 13th: A New Beginning Category:Spoiled Heroes Category:About Females Category:Teenager Heroes Category:Selfish Heroes Category:Deceased Characters